Un sueño convertido en realidad
by Bazaar Lennon
Summary: AU.Alguna vez creíste que los héroes de los cuentos de hadas solo pertenecía a estos?,que sentirías si te dijera que todo en lo que has creído en tu vida es falso,de acuerdo,tal vez me estoy pasando un poco, pero si hay algo que existe es la magia.SxS
1. Conociéndonos

**Un Sueño Convertido En Realidad.

* * *

**

_**Desclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama, si Naruto fuera mío Sasuke ya hubiera restaurado su clan junto a Sakura …

* * *

**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Capítulo primero.**_

_**Conociéndonos**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**

¿Alguna vez creíste que los héroes de los cuentos de hadas solo pertenecía a estos?, que sentirías si te dijera que todo en lo que has creído en tu vida es falso, que la magia existe en cada rincón de la tierra, que en tu ciudad hay seres taciturnos los cuales buscan el control y dominio de la humanidad, dejarles como esclavos… ¿Talvez estoy siendo demasiado extremista?... Ok, ok, me estoy pasando, pero si hay algo que existe en este mundo, es la magia. Veo que estas empezando a preguntarte quien soy yo, soy el único e inigualable Uchiha Sasuke, ya se que soy bastante modesto, debería describirme como el guapo, el fuerte, el inalcanzable, el inimaginable, el gallardo, el poderoso e increíblemente atractivo… Bueno ya entendieron mi punto, soy perfecto; de acuerdo estoy mintiendo, soy simplemente un chico de dieciséis años, común y corriente, bien no tan común ni tan corriente. Yo soy un…NO sé que cosa soy, solo soy lo que soy.

"-Uchiha-Sama- dijo una voz chillona a mis espaldas, no le presto atención y sigo mi camino- Uchiha-Sama-"

Me volteé con intención de que se callara, pero me doy cuenta de algo, la de la voz chillona está realmente buena… Quizá debería invitarla a salir, aunque ese cabello castaño es realmente feo, parece que tuviera cabeza de hongo y sus ojos azules son demasiado falsos, de aquí a tres kilómetros se nota que son contactos, esta bajita, ok, está diminuta, enana, parece pulga, está como los duendes la los libros de los hermanos Grim.

"-¿Qué quieres?- suelto con agresividad- Sino es importante…-"

"-Desde cuando tu decides que es importante y que no, Uchiha- volteó a ver quien es la bruja que se atreve a llamarme sin respeto- Quien manda en este lugar soy yo niño-"

"-A eres tu vieja- mi voz no muestra respeto, más bien burla- ¿Qué desea _Tsunade-Sama?_-"

"-Deseo muchas cosas, en primera que dejes tu maldita actitud de gallito y en segunda que cumplas la misión que te voy a encargar-"

"-Pero tengo entrenamiento dentro de diez minutos-"

"-Tu sensei no se va a mover de allí, ya se lo he ordenado-"

"-Si claro, luego quien se lo carga soy yo y no tu-"

"-¿Qué dijiste niño?-"

"-Nada, _Tsunade-Sama_-"

La vieja me mira de nuevo con altanería, vieja bruja que cree que puede darme reglas tan solo por ser la _'jefa' _de la organización Konohagakure, muy bien, por aquí comienza la historia de mi vida, soy uno de los _'agentes'_ que trabaja para Konoha, una especie de agencia que entrena a _'chicos'_ con aptitudes especiales como yo, no somos una bola de fenómenos si estas creyendo eso, nosotros somos los que les estamos salvando el pellejo a los seres _normales, _Tsunade-Sama es una mujer rubia y alta, de piel blanca y ojos color ámbar, si eliminas el hecho de que esta mujer tiene carácter de buldog, es una mujer realmente bella y bondadosa.

"-Sasuke- me dijo la vieja con voz maternal- Comprende, que la misión que voy a encargarte debe ser llevada a cabo con eficacia, sin errores-"

"-Hai-"

"-Debes traer a un nuevo candidato para el entrenamiento, sus habilidades no están desarrolladas en su totalidad, pero hay signos que su poder está ligado al chacra de agua-"

"-Un vidente…-"

"-Más que un vidente, parece ser que el candidato comparte una de mis habilidades-"

"-No me digas que esa maldita cosa…-"

"-Es precisamente eso, Sasuke-"

Maldición, si había alo que realmente detestaba en Tsunade era la maldita cosa esa… La fuerza monstruosa, es una habilidad especial de su chacra, el chacra es la energía interior que todo ser tiene, pero solo algunos seres podemos despertarlo y usarlo como arma, hay como cinco tipos de chacra: fuego, viento, agua, tierra y relámpago, en mi caso, mi chacra esta combinado por los tipos de fuego y viento en las palabras de mi sensei, solo que lo único que he podido despertar es el Katon y no el Fuuton, en realidad esto me exaspera, ya quiero despertar todo mi poder y cumplir mi meta…

"-Entonces también tiene dos chacras como yo-"

"-En efecto, por eso decidí mandarte a ti-"

"-Pero… Dale esta misión al dobe, su chacra es mayor al mío de todos modos…-"

"-Sasuke, esa chica te ha visto en sueños-"

"-¿Qué me ha visto en sueños y es _una_ chica?-"

"-Sé que es extraño, pero si, la identificamos como _una_ vidente y hace poco descubrimos que tiene visiones _contigo_-"

Un leve escarlata tiñe mis mejillas, tiene visiones _contigo¿_por qué esto me sugestionó tanto?, esta chica debe ser realmente especial, de cada diez videntes solo una es mujer, quizá sea una mini Tsunade y me haga la vida imposible, pero el latido de mi corazón me asegura que aunque esta chica fuera así marcaría una parte importante en mi vida, lo reconozco, aunque las mujeres me persiguen yo ni si quiera he besado a la primera…

"-Uchiha- gritó Tsunade, esa mujer es realmente FASTIDIOSA, pero le aprecio y en el fondo, muuuuy en el fondo talvez si le tengo algo de respeto- ¿Estas en este mundo o pasaste derecho hacia Plutón?-"

"-Deja de gritarme mujer, y¿En dónde vive esta vidente?-"

"-Shizune te dará la información, así que apresúrate y toma el rumbo lo antes posible niño-"

"-Hai Tsunade-Sama-"

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Salgo como media hora más tarde de lo previsto, Shizune estaba metida en lo más recóndito del edificio, haciendo alguna tontería necesaria para su puesto, es la asistente de Tsunade, ella es algo así como mi superiora así que debí esperar a que se le diera la gana de terminar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, que pesada. Se suponía que la chica vivía en algún lugar de Inglaterra, en Devon o en Londres, pero su padre es japonés juzgando sus nombre y apellido: Sakura Haruno; por los reportes parece ser que sus padres la consideran ciega y muy débil… Menudos idiotas, no saben que los videntes que están desarrollando su poder pierden la vista por un período corto, generalmente en el tiempo de sus sueños proféticos, recuerdo cuando Tsunade tuvo por última vez una de estas profecías, se suponía que yo y otros dos frikis íbamos a hacer equipo y cargarnos a los de Akatsuki… La vieja realmente se pasó cuando me dijo eso en la cena.

"-Uchiha-sama- anunció el piloto- Hemos llegado, desea que le acompañe o le enviemos refuerzos para la misión-"

"-No; estoy bien así; vuelvan en un par de horas-"

"-Hai Uchiha-Sama-"

Salgo del avión como alma que se lleva el diablo, si los informes eran correctos y esa niña tenía tanto poder era posible que los de Akatsuki se encontraran cerca, no había visto a esos bastardos hace bastante tiempo, deben ser ya nueve u ocho años… Cuando me uní a Konoha, ellos no me buscaban a mí, sino a mi _hermano_, entonces comenzó toda nuestra tragedia, mi familia murió a manos de mi _él._ Cruzo a la derecha cerca de una estación de trenes, rectifico la localización en el transmisor y es precisamente donde estoy, en la casa más lujosa que he visto en mi no tan corta existencia.

"-¿Esto es una casa o un hotel?-"

"-La última vez que revisamos era una casa- suelta una voz grave a mis espaldas- Eres el chico encargado de la piscina¿no es así?, el chico japonés de intercambio…"

"-Takashi Akiyama- miento deliberadamente, a ciencia cierta el _chico japonés _debía ser de los Akatsuki- Soy de Nara-"

"-¿Nara? Creí que era de Hiroshima, por eso te di el trabajo niño-"

"-Es que nací en Nara pero he vivido en Hiroshima en los últimos diez años-"

"-Hn- soltó el viejo- Vamos muchacho, te recuerdo las normas de la casa, si faltas a una de ellas estarás de vuelta en Japón al instante-"

"-Hai-"

El viejo me soltó un rollo a cerca de la puntualidad y la responsabilidad, dijo TODO lo que no podía hacer, que no sabía que a un Uchiha NADIE lo prohíbe nada, revisé el reloj, me faltaba poco más de una hora para salir de aquí. El hombre que me estaba hablando tenía los ojos verde jade y el cabello negro como la noche, el debía ser Hideki Haruno, el padre de Sakura.

"-Has entendido todo Akiyama-san-"

"-Si señor-"

"-Bien, pero no me sobra recordarte que no te quiero cerca de mi hija-"

"¿Por qué señor?-"

"-La pobre es ciega y un chico como tu se podría aprovechar de ella- me mira con desprecio- Recuerda que te lo he advertido-"

"-Hai Haruno-Sama-"

El viejo me deja en la piscina de la mansión, según el transmisor el ADN de Sakura está frente a mí, en lo alto de una torre construida un poco lejos de la mansión, dejo lo que estoy haciendo y entro a la torre, creo que esto ya ha dejado de ser real, me siento como un caballero medieval en busca de una princesa que ha sido raptada por un cruel dragón… Llegó a la última habitación de la torre y la miro allí, se encuentra levantad frente a un lienzo, su cabello rosa cae a lo largo de su espalda, sus ojos verde jade brillan mientras pasa las manos por la pintura, su piel blanca es una invitación abierta a besarla, no era precisamente alta, pero tampoco baja, me acerco a ello con lentitud y me fijo en la imagen pintada… _Era yo._

"-¿Quién eres?- soltó la chica, su voz era como el canto de un ruiseñor en la mañana- ¿Otousan?-"

"-No, soy un amigo-"

"-Un amigo, yo no tengo amigos, he estado encerrada toda mi vida en este lugar-"

"-¿Quieres salir de aquí?-"

"-Más que nada en la vida-"

"-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, maestro del Katon y aprendiz del Fuuton-"

"-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura-"

"-Sakura-Chan, te ofrezco la posibilidad de salir e aquí, pero tu respuesta debe ser inmediata-"

"-¿Cómo se que no me mientes y no quieres secuestrarme para extorsionar a Otousan?-"

"-Porque eres tu quien me ha invocado hasta aquí-"

"-Eso es imposible-"

Me paro frente a ella, no estoy muy seguro de cómo terminar el proceso de un vidente, pero si se da cuenta de que estoy aquí es probable que vuelva a ver, en cierto modo es mi culpa que esté ciega en estos momentos. La chica toma mi rostro entre sus manos y acaricia mis mejillas, cierra los ojos y luego los abre y comienza a parpadear como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace, su mirada se siente solitaria y triste, rodeo con mis brazos su cintura atrayéndola hacia mi pecho.

"-Creí que eras un sueño…-"

"-Los sueños se vuelven realidad… Eres más especial de lo que crees Sakura-Chan-"

"-¿Por qué no venías antes?-"

"-No sabía que me necesitabas, y ahora me arrepiento de ello-"

"-No es tu culpa…-"

"-¿Quieres venir _conmigo_?-"

Mi voz sonó insegura, era como si le estuviera preguntando otra cosa a aquella chica, específicamente: _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?._ Aunque no hubiera estado mala preguntárselo… Sus ojitos jade me miraron con anhelo, era probable que no me quedaran más de treinta minutos, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a esperar una eternidad por su respuesta, asintió con su cabeza después de unos segundos, la tomé en mis brazos me dirigí a la ventana para poder saltar.

"-Sasuke-Kun- dijo con suavidad- ¿Esto no es peligroso?-"

"-Técnicamente sí-"

"-Entonces porque lo hacemos-"

"-No puedo decirle a tu padre que te voy a llevar conmigo a un lugar donde te van a entrenar para luchar-"

"-Pero…-"

"-Tranquila-"

Miro atrás y veo mi retrato, pronunció unas palabras por lo bajo y el retrato comienza ha arder en llamas, era mejor no dejar evidencia para los de Akatsuki, salto de la ventana con Sakura en brazos y un par de alas comienzan a materializarse en mi espalda, al ser un aprendiz del Fuuton se supone que tengo alas, aunque no por mucho tiempo, salimos de la mansión por aire y al parecer la vieja había mandado a alguien por nosotros a las afueras de la ciudad.

"-Sasuke-Kun- dijo la chica entre mis brazos- ¿Eres un ángel?-"

"-No precisamente pero…-"

"-Entonces eres mi guardián- soltó con alegría esa chica- Gracias a tí puedo ver y salir de mi encierro-"

"-Sakura-Chan, yo no soy…-"

Miré a sus ojos nuevamente, donde había tristeza había alegría, donde reinaba la soledad estaba la esperanza, me destrozaría decirle que no era _su_ ángel ni _su_ guardián, inclino mi cabeza y rozo sus labios con los míos, sabían a cereza…

"-Sasuke-Kun- susurró Sakura- Arigato-"

"-Shhh, descansa un poco, te va a sorprender lo que vas a encontrar en Tokio-"

"-¿Tokio?-"

"-Si… Duerme, Sakura-Chan-"

Vuelo hasta la localización del vehículo y encuentro que el avión y el piloto que me transportaron habían sido cambiados por un patrulla de agente de elite, incluida la vieja bruja de Tsunade-Sama, camino entre los agentes sin despertar a Sakura y me dirijo hacia Tsunade.

"-Misión cumplida Tsunade-Sama-"

"-Buen trabajo Sasuke-"

Subo al nuevo avión que trajeron y pongo a Sakura en el asiento que está a lado del mío y la veo dormir, sus parpados cerrados y sus labio rojos eran una invitación a un nuevo beso, sonrío y la abrazo suavemente, esa chica si que era especial, no como lo éramos nosotros, esa chica era _un sueño convertido en realidad._

_

* * *

_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Continuará…_**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**

Bn, sé que debería estar escribiendo Touching Fame, pero no me pude resistir a la inspiración… Me gustó hacer un P.OV de Sasuke xD.

Entre más reviews dejen más rápido actualizaré n.n

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi y actualizare a final de mes.

Sin nada más que decir excepto que disfruten lo que queda de semana santa, me despido.

Gracias x leer este fic y…

_**DEJEN UN REVIEW**_

Para los q no saben como hacerlo en la parte inferior izquierda de la pantalla aparece el botón 'go'; denle clic y allí aparecerá una nueva ventana y lo demás ya está a su disposición.

Muchas gracias de nuevos…

Muy buena suerte, éxitos, abrazos y coscorrones.

**Teph Uchiha**


	2. Entrenamiento

_**Sueño Convertido En Realidad

* * *

**_

_**Desclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama, si Naruto fuera mío Sasuke ya hubiera restaurado su clan junto a Sakura …

* * *

**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Capítulo Dos**_

_**Entrenamiento**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**

Caminé hacia el centro de la habitación que Tsunade había asignado para los entrenamientos, había pasado un mes desde que traje a Sakura-Chan a Tokio y en este maldito tiempo no la he vuelto a ver, según dicen los rumores la vieja bruja decidió tomarla como su aprendiz, ese honor solo lo habían tenidos dos personas, la loca lame suelas de Shizune y la dulce e Inocente de Sakura-Chan… Bien Shizune no era una loca lame suelas, más bien una maniaca acosadora que adora esconderse a la hora de asignar misiones.

"-Umino-sensei- grito hacia unos grandes ventanales que comunicaban el salón de entrenamientos y la cabina desde la cual se controla este lugar- ¿Ya podemos comenzar?-"

"-De acuerdo Sasuke- soltó el sensei- Empiezas en tres, dos uno…-"

La luz intermitente de la cabina anunció que ya era hora de comenzar, del sueño del salón se desplegó una rampa metálica, unos robots salieron disparados de estas y al tener contacto con el aire extendieron unos mini jets tomando más impulso, los miré con desprecio y materialicé mis alas lentamente, esperando que esas cosas me atacaran.

"-¿Eso es todo¿no me van a atacar estas cosas?-"

Salto y comienzo a elevarme con lentitud, saco de mi bolsillo derecho algunos kunais

de mango corto y se los lanzo a uno de esos aparatos infernales para sacármelos de encima, sin embargo a la cosa a la cual le lancé mi kunai activó un escudo de fuerza, les miré sorprendido y comprendí todo, era una trampa, me centré tanto en el aire que olvidé la tierra. Bajé mi vista de inmediato, pero era demasiado tarde los robots de tierra ya había tomado posesión del terreno.

"-Joder, maldito de Kabuto cuando diseñó esta maquinaria, incluso les puso tácticas de combate-"

"-Sasuke- soltó Umino-sensei por el altavoz- ¿Quieres parar?-"

"-Iie sensei-"

Mis manos automáticamente comenzaron a realizar sellos, era altamente molesto pero debía gastar parte de mi chacra de fuego para eliminar a esas cosas. Sentí como la energía del Katon se concentraba en mi pecho haciendo camino hacia mi boca, mis labios se separaron soltando el chacra en forma de una bola de fuego. Las máquinas se fueron carbonizando poco a poco, ahora solo me faltaban los robots del aire, tomé impulso con mis alas quedando en frente de esas chatarras.

"-Es hora de destruirlos- murmuré con rabia-Sharingan-"

Cerré los ojos y sentí como mis pupilas estaban cambiando, al abrirlos mi visión había mejorado, la pupila giratoria de mi ojo captó los movimientos de esas máquinas… Ahora todo era pan comido. Tomé la katana que reposaba en mi espalda sembrándole algo de mi chacra de fuego y me dirigí a toda velocidad donde se encontraban las máquinas, las destruí una a una, cortándolas a la mitad y disfrutando el estallar de sus dispositivos.

"-Eso es todo Umino-Sensei-"

"-Por el momento Sasuke, toma un descanso-"

"-Hai-"

Bajé a tierra firme, estaba hecho un desastre, mi ropa estaba llena de polvo, me sacudí los pantalones negros del uniforme, las sandalias también estaban hechas un desastre, ese maldito calzado sin gusto era obligatorio para todos en Konoha, eran utilizadas para evitar que el enemigo nos descubriese por el aroma, las vendas de mis brazos estaban rasgadas al igual que la parte posterior de mi camiseta, la cuello alto y negra como me gustaba. Sentí un chacra tras de mí, la fuerza que irradiaba no era mucha, sin embargo con su sola presencia logró relajarme… Al igual que Sakura.

"-Sasuke-kun- dijo un voz dulce viniendo hacia mí- ¿Te encuentras bien?-"

Me giré de inmediato, su cabello rosa antes largo ahora llegaba hasta su cuello, sus ojos verde jade mostraban alegría y ternura, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un traje negro parecido al mío, solo que ella vestía una camisa de tirantes y en las manos unos guantes de ese color, había crecido un par de centímetros en el último mes.

"-Sakura-Chan¿qué haces aquí?-"

"-Vine a entrenar- me dijo- ¿Me dejas revisarte las heridas?-"

"-Tranquila, no es nada-"

"-Iie, voltéate ahora mismo-"

Me giré con desgano y sentí como desgarró los restos de mi camiseta, quitó los guantes de sus manos, las heridas de mis alas estaban abiertas, siempre ocurría eso al convocarlas, sus índices bajaron por mi espalda generándome corrientes eléctricas a lo largo de la columna, su chacra de agua curaba mis heridas con facilidad, me estremecía con cada contacto recordando el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos, cuando terminó me giré de nuevo hacia ella y se tambaleó un poco cayendo en mis brazos.

"-Me gusta estar en tu brazos- soltó con voz suave- Es bastante cálido-"

"-Y a mí me gusta tenerte así de cerca-"

Me acerqué furtivamente a sus labios robándole un beso, creí perder la poca cordura que me quedaba con aquel movimiento, llevó sus manos a mi cuello para estabilizarse, me agradaba esa conducta, me decía con este gesto que ella me aceptaba y de un modo casi primitivo me llené de posesividad en ese contacto, mis manos me posaron en su cintura, Sakura dejó mis labios y llevó su cabeza hacia mi pecho.

"-Sasuke-kun- soltó en un murmullo- Yo…-"

"-Shhh- compartí su tono de voz y la seguí abrazando- Ahora no-"

Rió un poco y me miró directamente a los ojos, me gustaban esos jades tan puros, era _míos_, únicamente _míos_, otro chacra se sintió cerca sintió cerca, ni siquiera me molesté en separarme de Sakura, los pasos resonaron firme gracias al eco de la sala de entrenamientos, estaba tan centrado en la chica entre mis brazos que por poco y no noto la presencia de alguien más cerca de nosotros.

"-UCHIHA- gritó la bruja con voz inclemente- SUELTA A MI ESTUDIANTE PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDO-"

"-Vieja- me limito a decirle- Déjanos tranquilos un momento-"

"-Sasuke-kun, no le digas bruja a Tsunade-Shishio- Soltó Sakura- Ella es mi sensei-"

"-Algo de eso escuché Sakura-Chan-"

"-'Sasuke-kun', 'Sakura-Chan'- soltó la vieja sin comprender nada-¿Desde hace cuanto son tan amigos?, Sakura te dije que no podías salir de la habitación que te asigné-"

"-¿La encerraste de nuevo?- le gruñí a Tsunade- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-"

"-Las habilidades de Sakura aun son prematuras, Sasuke, entiende es para protegerla-"

"-¿Y que soy yo?-"

"-Mi _ángel_- dijo Sakura- Tsunade-Shishio, Sasuke-kun es mi ángel, el me liberó de mi encierro-"

"-¿Sasuke Uchiha es un ángel?, del que tanto me hablaste, Uchiha, no le explicaste que eso era tu_ misión_-"

"-No- le dije tranquilamente- Soy su _guardián_ desde el momento en que me enviaste a traerla aquí-"

"-¿Misión?- preguntó Sakura con suavidad- Sasuke-kun¿qué sucede?-"

"-Nada Sakura-Chan, vamos a dar una vuelta, por lo visto _Tsunade-Sama_ no te ha mostrado el lugar-"

"-¿Puedo ir?- le preguntó Sakura a Tsunade la cual se quedó callada- Por favor-"

"-De acuerdo- pronunció la vieja- Pero solo vayan al campus de tierra-"

"-Si como sea- dije mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura y salíamos corriendo del salón- Adiós vieja-"

Dentro de la agencia habían cinco campus, tierra, aire, fuego, agua y rayo, como los chacras, en cada uno de estos vivía los agentes de estas habilidades, en mi caso y el del dobe nosotros vivimos dentro del edificio principal de la agencia ya que la vieja no sabía a cual campus asignarnos. La agencia de Konohagakure se encontraba oculta a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, lo que aun no me explica el porque aun no han descubierto, tal vez los maestros del Raiton encontraron el modo de escondernos manipulando la luz. Llegamos al campus de tierra después de unos diez minutos, se encontraba al otro lado de la agencia y prefería esquivar los lugares concurridos. Era un lugar poco concurrido debido a la lejanía del edificio principal, Los árboles en esta zona crecías gracias al chacra de los cinco elementos, al igual que las flores y todo en la planicie, teñía un lago artificial creado por el Suiton de Tsunade, caminé junto a Sakura hacia el lago, solté su mano y me senté en la orilla.

"-¿Sakura-Chan te sucede algo?-"

Guardó silencio y se quitó las sandalias de los pies, caminó hacia el agua causando que su ropa se empapase y se pegara más hacia su cuerpo, sus curvas se encontraban delineadas a causa de la humedad, abrí la boca sin gesticular palabra, era hermosa, la criatura más bella que había visto en mi vida, hice los mismo que ella y quité las sandalias de mis pies, me arrojé al agua y comencé a flotar olvidando mis problemas.

"-Sasuke-kun- soltó con suavidad- ¿Esto es el mar?-"

"-Iie- le dije tranquilamente- Es un lago creado con chacra-"

"-Entonces no es real- murmuró con tristeza- Quiero conocer el mar-"

"-Quizá algún día Sakura… Ven es hora de regresar o pescaremos una pulmonía si continuamos aquí-"

"-Hai- me dijo con una sonrisa- Tengo ganas de entrenar-"

"-Ya has estado en la sala antes-"

"-No, Tsunade –Shishio viene una vez al día a mi habitación y me enseña como controlar mi chacra, pero no le he dicho que sé curar a la gente-"

"-Es una habilidad útil de los maestros del Suiton, te estas desarrollando bien Sakura-Chan-"

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso al edificio central donde nos esperaba Tsunade frunciendo el ceño, parecía más enojada que de costumbre, traía en sus manos un par te abrigos, la comprendía eran cerca de las nueve de la noche nos distrajimos tanto en el agua que no notamos la hora

"-Me alegra ver que llegaron_ temprano_…- soltó irónica la vieja lanzándome los abrigos, cubrí a Sakura con el suyo y luego me cubrí con el otro- Mañana entrenaremos Sakura, Uchiha quiero que estés presente durante el entrenamiento-"

"-Porqué?-"

"-Quiero que te deslumbres con loa avances de Sakura, tiene tanto talento como Naruto o como tú-"

"-Eso ya lo sé- le dije con aburrimiento- Quieres que traiga al dobe?-"

"-No sería mala idea, pero tiene entrenamiento con Jiraya-"

"-De acuerdo-"

Me despedí de Tsunade con un gesto de la cabeza y me acerqué a Sakura para despedirme, con un beso en la mejilla, su cálida piel entró en contacto con mis labios, siento estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

"-Buenas noches Sakura-Chan-"

"-Buenas noches Sasuke-Kun-"

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Amaneció demasiado pronto a mi gusto, esta fue la peor noche de mi existencia, cada dos segundos en los cuales mantenía mis ojos cerrados aparecía la imagen de Saura en mi mente, pero no la dulce e inocente Sakura que me gustaba… Aparecía en situaciones subiditas de tono…Joder, podía sentir sus mechones rosa mezclarse con los míos, su piel y la mía danzando del modo más lento y sensual. Necesito una ducha_ fría_, realmente _helada._

Me vestí a toda prisa y corrí hacia la bahía de entrenamientos, faltaban diez minutos para el entrenamiento de Sakura, quería verla luchar, sería bueno para mí observar sus habilidades en el campo de batalla… No engaño a nadie ¿no es así?, bien quiero ir a verla, quien tenga algún problema que vena aquí y me lo diga. Cuando llego al lugar veo que Tsunade y Sakura ya habían entrado, subí a la cabina principal en donde estaba Umino-sensei y la viaja ya estaba tomando asiento.

"-Sasuke- dijo Umino-sensei- Hoy no tienes entrenamiento programado-"

"-Vengo a ver a Sakura-Chan, Umino-sensei-"

"-De acuerdo, pero no interfieras, este es un examen de reconocimiento de chacra¿cómo el que te hicimos a ti al principio, lo recuerdas?-"

Medité un momento mi respuesta, recordaba ese maldito examen demasiado bien, robots con chacra artificial de aire, tierra, fuego, agua y rayo, shurkens y kunais por todos lados, solo salí vivo de allí gracias a mi habilidad con el Katon, ni si quiera sabía para ese entonces que tenía el Fuuton, solo ruego a Kami-Sama que Sakura no se tenga que enfrentar con algo tan poderoso como eso. Giré mi vista a Tsunade la cual parecía tranquila y luego vi a través del cristal de protección, Sakura estaba en el centro del salón esperando a que la atacaran, lucía alo nerviosa aun sin abrir los ojos.

"-Sakura- soltó Umino-sensei a través del altavoz- Comenzaremos en tres, dos… uno-"

El sonido de las máquinas se hizo presente incluso en la cabina principal, vía Sakura enfocar su chacra en el puño y golpear la tierra destrozando el terreno por completo… Esa era la fuerza monstruosa que Sakura y la vieja compartían, maldita y útil habilidad, vi la figura ágil de Sakura moverse a través del suelo roto, pateó con fuerza a unos robots de chacra de viento, eso comprobaba que su chacra era superior, tal vez tierra o fuego Sin embargo al enfrentarse de unos kunai con chacra de rayo, eso descartaba si su energía vital de fuego, resultado de su chacra, tierra y agua, una unión bastante extraña pero útil en un combate a distancia. Cuando los ataques cesaron Sakura bajó su defensa, mala jugada ya que Umino soltó unos robots de chacra de rayo los cuales intentaron atacarla por la espalda mientras se acercaba hacia la cabina principal, sin pensarlo dos veces rompí el cristal de protección con mi Katon, desplegué mis alas dirigiéndome como una bala hacia Sakura y logré interponerme justo a tiempo.

El ataque de un kunai de rayo lanzado por una de las máquinas me golpeó director en el costado, los ataques terminaron, mi visión se volvía más borrosa, lo último que vi fue a Sakura acercándose a mi corriendo y con lágrimas en sus ojos, se ti sus manos irradiar chacra aunque no podía verla, sentí como poco a poco iba mejorando, pasaron un par de minutos y recobré la visión, Sakura a lado mío solo atinó al abrazarme con fuerza.

"-Sasuke-kun- soltó entre sollozos- Lo siento tanto-"

"-Tranquila- murmuré, sabía que amos estábamos débiles y era mejor ir a la cabina- Ve subamos-"

"-Hai-"

Tomamos el camino por el pasillo izquierdo, sin embargo sentí el crujir del terreno destrozado gracias a unas grandes pisadas, ambos nos giramos hacia la plataforma rota y lo comprendimos._ Nada había terminado aún._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Conituará…**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

* * *

_ **

**_Muchísimas gracias x los reviews recibidos, y tmb a las personas que se han tomado su tiempo para leer este fic, aquí les deja la contestación a sus reviews.

* * *

_**

**Matsurichan.**

**Hola Matsuri-San, muchas gracias x tu review, con respecto a tu pregunta los de Suna si van a aparecer en el fic, pero más adelante, la verdad yo tmb me divertí escribiendo lo de Tsunade y lo del duende xD.**

**GAASAITALEX234**

**Hola Gaasaitalex234, muchas gracias x tu comentario y me alegra saber que te parece interesante este fic, a propósito felicitaciones x 'Los miércoles se vale llorar' me gusta mucho ese fic, x Dios, que Sakura no se acueste con Kakshi x despecho TxT**

**Ligthfire**

**Muchas gracias x tu comentario y espero que este capie haya dejado un poco resueltas tus expectativas sobre las habilidades de Sakura.**

**L.I.T**

**Hola Guapa!!! Niña loka gracias x tu review, espero q te haya gustado este capie y gracias x tus ánimos para Touching Fame, ya sabes Maten a Karion.**

**Sakurass**

**Gracias x tu comentario y espero que este capie te agrade n.n**

**Sakura n.n**

**Gracias x tu review y me alegra q te haya parecido tierno, espero que disfrutes ese capítulo**

**KanameSaku**

**Muchas gracias x tu revisión. Me encanta que te haya parecido un fic bueno y q disfrutes este capie**

**Musa 555**

**Gracias x tu review, sip tmb me pareció bello haber escrito eso, casi se me va la lágrima TxT, espero que este capie te parezca igual de tierno**

**Katsura-Chan Uchina**

**Ninia, me gusta mucho que te haya parecido interesante mi fic n.n**

**Cuidate mucho**

**Kanna Urameshi**

**Me agrada mucho que te haya gustado este fic y el de Fame, gracias x tu comentario y cuidate**

**Monii**

**Muchas gracias x tu review, esperon q te haya gustado mucho este capie.

* * *

**

**Sin nada más q decir excepto que les haya gustado este capie y agradecer de nuevo x los reviews recibidos me despido n.n**

**Actualizaré la próxima semana o al menos trataré lamento mucho la demora y ya saben**

**DEJEN UN REVIEW**

**A los q no saben como ejarlo vayan a la parte inferior izquierda de la página ya aparece el boton de go, después les aparecerá una nueva ventana y el resto ya está simplemente hecho.**

**Abrazos, besos, pellizcos y coscorrones**

**Teph Uchiha**


	3. Profecía

**Antes que lean este capie me disculpo formalmente por el retraso, no se justifica bajo ningún argumento, pero lo ciento de corazón

* * *

**

Un Sueño Convertido En Realidad.

* * *

_**Desclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama, si Naruto fuera mío ya habrían pequeños Uchiha de ojos verdes u.ú

* * *

**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Capítulo tercero.**_

_**Profecía**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**

Sakura y yo tomamos posiciones de batalla, sabíamos que había escasas oportunidades para ganar aquella batalla, un primera horda de robots se acercó a nosotros con la intención de atacarnos, debían ser como diez, medían unos dos metros de alto y caminaban encorvados, el reluciente gris del metal nos cegaba gracias a los reflectores del salón de entrenamientos, me giré hacia Sakura y vía que su mirada estaba perdida, su cabello rosa se encontraba despeinado totalmente y sus labios rojizos ahora estaban casi pálidos. Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa alentadora que me devolvió débilmente, ambos nos concentramos de nuevo en la pelea.

"-Sakura- grité cuando una de las máquinas se acercaba hacia ella por la derecha- Cuidado-"

"-Hai, Sasuke-kun-"

Tomó un kunai que ya había sido enterrado en uno de los robots y concentró su chacra de tierra en él derribándolo al instante, yo tomé mi espada y se la encajé a uno de los robots que nos atacaban en el aire. Lancé un suspiro agudo mientras el ataque cesó por un momento, caminé hacia Sakura mientras ella golpeaba hostilmente el ya resquebrajado suelo de la plataforma del salón.

"-Ne, qué se supone ¿Qué haces Sakura-chan?-"

"-Buscando el modo de salir- soltó sin mirarme- Tal vez puedo formar una escalinata hacia el salón de arriba con estas rocas-"

"-Pero mi Fuuton...-"

"-Sasuke-kun, tu estas más débil que yo, puedo regenerar tu cuerpo más no tu chacra, recibiste un golpe directo para salvarme, déjame ayudarte esta vez-"

La miré a los ojos y luego desvié la mirada hacia una pantalla ubicada en el centro del techo de la habitación, _T-10 seg. , _maldije en mi interior mientras el cronómetro anunciaba el segundo ataque masivo de aquellas estúpidas máquinas, miré de nuevo a Sakura, sus ojos de jade demostraban demasiada determinación, sabía que ella tenía razón si yo utilizaba de nuevo el Fuuton, el poco Katon que me quedaba para luchar se consumiría en un par de segundos.

"-De acuerdo- solté son desesperación- Yo te protegeré mientras las construyes-"

"-Arigatou, Sasuke-kun-"

"-Demo... si mi cuerpo no resiste esto, quiero que extraigas el Fuuton con tu Suiton y convoques mis alas para escapar-"

"-Sasuke yo no...-"

"-Hazlo, sin importar que ocurra sálvate Sakura-"

Ella se quedó en silencio y siguió golpeando el suelo hasta lograr bloques más o menos uniformes y con ayuda del Suiton logró elevarlos poco a poco en el aire dando inició a la gradería que nos salvaría del cruel destino que nos aguardaba. Cuando el cronómetro llegó a cero un nuevo grupo de robots con chacra de aire, con un salto llegué hacia ellos y con un kunai cargado con chacra de fuego me deshice de más de la mitad de los pajarracos de hojalata que nos acosaban dejando solo a tres en el aire. Caí hacia el suelo y noté como estos iban en estampida hacia Sakura, sin embargo con un destello las máquinas quedaron reducidas al polvo, entonces noté otro chacra en la habitación.

"-Tsk Tsk, Sasuke-teme, veo que ya has perdido el talento-"

"-Dobe, al menos yo si tengo el talento-"

"-Me estas diciendo que no tengo talento teme-"

"-Y creo que tampoco cerebro-"

"-Maldito...-"

Ignorando a Naruto, a sí, ese es el nombre del dobe, Naruto Uzumaki, el agente más escandalosos de toda la agencia de Konohagakure, tal vez por eso nunca le mandan a misiones incubiertas como a mí... En resumen sus neuronas lo abandonaron hace demasiado tiempo, claro si es que alguna vez las tuvo. Noto que Sakura ya esta creando la mitad de nuestro escape y sonrió con agradecimiento, Sakura realmente se ha convertido en una parte esencial en mi vida, no es de la manera en la que Naruto está ligado a mi existencia, Sakura es especial de un modo diferente.

"-Hey teme- soltó Naruto- ¿No piensas presentarme a esa lindura?-"

"-Cierra tu bocota Naruto, con tu Raiton no podremos salir deja concentrar a Sakura-chan-"

"-¿Sakura-chan?, Así se llama... Te gusta¿No es así?-"

"-Silencio Naruto- soy consciente de que me ruboricé un poco... esta bien me sonrojé BASTANTE- Cuidado, vienen más-"

Y tal como si los hubieran llamado nuevos robots aparecieron en la sala, sin embargo el grupo era más grande que el anterior, era toda la artillería de Konohagakure, me giré hacia la cabina de control y noté como dos sombras estaban peleando y dos más trataban de calmarlos, la voz estridente de Tsunade salió por el micrófono en totales chillidos muy poco comprensibles.

"-Sasuke, sabotearon el sistema- dijo ya una voz más clara aunque tenía los resquicios de la computadora- Esta es el último grupo, no podemos hacer nada más-"

"-Nada más- soltó Naruto- Tsunade obaa-chan, esto es demasiado, incluso para Sasuke-teme y para mí-"

"-El dobe tiene razón, nuestros chacras ya están agotados-"

"-Entonces...-"

La voz de Tsunade fue irrumpida por un golpe atroz de una esfera creada con Raiton, las bocinas que comunicaban a la cambian principal y a la bahía de entrenamientos estallaron en pocos segundos. Parecía que los robots de chacra de aire se acercaban a Sakura con la intención de destruirla, traté de correr hacia ella concentrando el chacra en mis pies, sin embargo nada ocurrió, mi cuerpo estaba tan a que mis pies se quedaron quietos en el piso.

"-Sakura- grité con fuerza- Cuidado a con esos malditos, vienen por tu derecha-"

Ella miró hacia arriba y dejó lo que esta haciendo, pero noté como tenía la mitad de su energía restante empleada en que aquellas rocas no se cayeran de su posición actual, su cabello rosa le tapaba el rostro dándole un aire casi siniestro, de la nada lanzó varios kunais de mango corto a modo proyectil y acabaron con esas máquinas en cuestión de segundos. Los ataques por fin cesaron y mi cuerpo se movió poco a poco hacia Sakura, la escalinata estaba terminada Naruto subió primero haciendo escándalo, yo me apoyé en el cuerpo de Saura tambaleándome un poco, no sabía porque pero me sonrojé un poco al notar su mirada sobre mí y me acerqué a su mejilla para darle un beso, con lo que quedamos en las mismas condiciones.

"-Ne, par de tortolitos mucho amor por aquí- soltó el dobe- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura-chan-"

"-Encantada Naruto y gracias por ayudarnos- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cordial- Sasuke-kun, arigatou a ti también-"

"-Ne, Sakura-chan¿Quieres salir conmigo?- soltó de repente el dobe ganándose una patada de mi parte- Oye Sasuke-teme ¿Qué te pasa?-"

"-No molestes a Sakura-chan-"

"-Celoso teme-"

"-Yo...- miré a Sakura quien parecía entretenida subiendo el último escalón, nos separamos en cuanto pateé al dobe- No te interesa-"

"-Al gran Sasuke Uchiha le gusta una chica... Esto debe saberlo los demás-"

"-Dobe.. Di algo y te...-"

"-Sauske-kun, sube-"

Me fijé en Sakura y noté que tenía la mano extendida para ayudarme, la tomé si vacilar y al subir noté la mirada penetrante de un ANBU de cabello platinado sobre mí. ANBU es el rango más alto para los agentes, son aquellos que cometen las misiones más peligrosas como asesinatos que pueden poner en riesgo el anonimato de Konohagakure, pero no son muy buenos... No cuentan con mi presencia en ese grupo de idiotas, claro yo soy el mejor de todos los agentes de Konoha.

"-Sasuke, me escuchas- soltó Tsunade en tono serio- Ya que no te has quejado lo tomo como un de acuerdo-"

"-Eh... me decías algo-"

"-Niño tonto- gritó la vieja en tono severo- Estaba diciendo que Kakashi Hatake será su nuevo maestro-"

"-¿Kakashi Hatake?-dije en tono burlón- ¿Quién es ese?-"

El ANBU de cabello platinado dio un paso al frente, su rostro se tensó en una ligera sonrisa por lo que pude observar a través de a máscara que le cubría el rostro, sus ojos oscuros reflejaban algo de sabiduría a pesar de la juventud que aparentaba el hombre; las placas metálicas de sus muñecas tenía grabado el símbolo de Konohagakure, el tribal de una hoja.

"-Conque ese es Hatake- murmuré en tono pesado y entonces comprendí lo que sucedía- ¿Tsunade acaso crees que la profecía es cierta?-"

"-Por supuesto que lo creo, es algo que yo lo soñé, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, con la ayuda del ANBU más talentoso de Konohagakure, Kakashi Hatake, derrotarán a Akatsuki-"

"-Tsunade, en el pasado videntes más grandes que tu se han equivocado- dije tratando de hacerle entrar en razón- Un jinchuruki, el hijo de un clan asesinado, una chica que estuvo ciega casi toda su vida y... un ANBU raro no son oponentes para Akatsuki-"

"-Te menos precias Sasuke, y también menosprecias a tus compañeros-"

"-No los menosprecio, Naruto es muy fuerte y algo idiota, Sakura tiene gran futuro en el control del chacra y es... – traté de meditar mis palabras y al final solté- Demasiado importante para mí y yo, soy bueno con el Catón pero pésimo con el Fuuton, apenas puedo convocar unas alas no muy fuertes-"

"-Así que el niño con el ego más grande de Konoha por fin se da cuenta de la realidad- soltó una voz tremendamente alegre- Vas por buen camino Uchiha, ya era hora para que despertaras de tu sueño-"

"-Jiraiya, preferiría que guardes silencio- soltó la vieja ne tono áspero mientras yo asesinaba con la mirada al viejo depravado- Sasuke, es hora de empezar a cumplir la profecía...-"

Miré a Sakura y a Naruto, Sakura estaba tratando de curar un poco las heridas de Naruto mientras este hacía muecas raras cuando notaron que los observaba les sonreí con sinceridad, Naruto, el dobe que era mi mejor amigo, un jinchuruki, y Sakura, talvez la persona más importante para mí, era irónico, apenas pase con ella menos de una semana y estaba rendido a sus pies... No me atrevía a arriesgarla por las locas ilusiones e Tsunade, ni a ella ni a mi mejor amigo.

"-No puedo arriesgarlos a ellos- dije en tono severo- Nunca podré hacerlo, son demasiado importantes para mí-"

"-Hoy los arriesgaste Sasuke- dijo Tsunade en mi mismo tono- Y tu también te arriesgaste para protegerlos, sin embargo tu pasión será quien los conduzca a una muerte segura sino te controlas-"

"- ¿Pasión?-"

"-Pasión por la batalla Sasuke- dijo esta vez Jiraiya- Pasión por la venganza-"

"-Hn- dije en tono amargo- Estoy seguro que...-"

"-¿Nadie entiende tu sufrimiento?- intervino Jiraiya nuevamente- Talvez sea cierto, pero estamos para ayudarte, elimina a Akatsuki y también habrás logrado tu cometido-"

"-Ya me ha derrotado en muchas ocasiones para contarlas y si a ellos les ocurre algo, no valdrá la pena seguir vivo-"

"-Entonces hazlo por ellos, solo nunca lo lograrás pero con ellos lo harás, talvez no la primera vez, pero en esta vida o en la otra Akatsuki tendrá su merecido-"

"-Jiraiya-sensei- murmuré he hice algo que nunca había hecho en mi existencia, me incliné antes él- Arigatou-"

"-Levántate Sasuke y diles a ellos lo que sucede-"

Me levante lentamente, recalcando la importancia de mi acto y me acerqué hacia Sakura y Naruto; ambos me miraban con atención, esperando a que soltara una sola sílaba, pero simplemente lo volví a hacer, me incliné ante ellos demostrando la importancia que tenían para mí, Sakura y Naruto, se quedaron estupefactos y de inmediato ellos también se inclinaron ante mí.

"-Teme- pronunció finalmente Naruto- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-"

"-Es hora de acabar con...- hice una pausa al notar la mano de Sakura sobre la mía- De acabar con todo esto, debemos terminar con Akatsuki-"

"-Estas loco Sasuke, ni si quiera pudimos escapar de unos robots sin salir casi muertos y esperas cargarnos a los del Akatsuki-"

"-Dobe, es parte de la...-"

"-Profecía- interrumpió Sakura- Parte de nuestro destino-"

"-¿La conoces?- pregunte a Sakura- Acaso tu también...-"

"-Si, yo también la vi- Sakura guió su palma hacia mi mejilla- Sé que eres el ángel de mi visión, el que esperé por años-"

"-Sakura-"

La tomé entre mis brazos como pude, con las peores heridas que he tenido en mi vida, la cerqué hacia mi pecho y noté que ella escuchaba el latido de mi corazón con atención, Naruto nos observaba con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios, no lo culpaba, el al igual que yo era un huérfano, ya no había ninguna decisión que nos pudiera retractar, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y yo, Uchiha Sasuke eliminaríamos al Akatsuki aunque fuera a última aventura de nuestras vidas.

"-Dejen la cursilería- gruñó la voz de la vieja- Uchiha a diez metros de m aprendiz-"

"-Pero Tsunade-Shishiou- dijo Sakura con un puchero- Sasuke-kun es mi amigo-"

"-Su novio- corregí al instante casi sin darme cuenta- Esto...-"

Todos me miraron con los ojos como platos, realmente la había metido hondo, ni siquiera le había preguntado a Sakura si quería ser mi... Bueno, indirectamente se lo acababa de preguntar, pero la chica en cuestión me miraba completamente extrañada, seré idiota, ella no sabe lo que es un _novio._ Me limité a estrecharla más contra mi cuerpo mientras Tsunade estaba a punto de echarnos el sermón del siglo, sin embargo el ANBU platinado la interrumpió con un gesto y se acercó junto a Naruto hacia nosotros.

"-Oye teme, no te mereces tener una novia tan hermosa- gruñó el dobe con celos- Siempre te tocan las mejores-"

"-Cállate dobe-"

"-Guarden silencio los dos- finalmente dijo Hatake- Parece que aun nos falta un largo camino, pero haré lo posible para que sean unos agentes medio decentes-"

"-¿Qué?- gritamos el dobe y yo al tiempo-¿Medio decentes?-"

"-Comenzaremos el entrenamiento dentro de dos semanas- dijo el ANBU sin prestarnos atención- Les enviaré un comunicado el día anterior al entrenamiento, hasta entonces que tengan suerte-"

El ANBU desapareció con un sonoro 'puff' en una nube de blanca, me giré hacia Sakura quien me observaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y le di un corto beso en los labios no pude resistirme a la tentación y la abracé nuevamente, sin embargo por mi mente cruzó un gélido pensamientos¿Permitirías que alguien fuera asesinado por el de nuevo?. _Jamás.

* * *

_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Conituará…**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**

_**Agradezco a las personas que han leído este fic y lamento la tardanza de este capie, pero espero que me disculpen, aquí dejo la contestación de los reviews

* * *

**_

**Musa 555**

**A mi tmb me gusta el Sasuke con alas xD, es divertido imaginarlo como 'ángel', me alegras q te haya gustado el anterior capie y q disfrutes este. **

**Azeret-m.L**

**Sip los comentarios de Sasuke son muy 'realistas' xD y Sasuke con pensamientos oscuros es genial xD, talvez haga lemon más tarde, d las habilidades de Saku, espero q aquí se hayan visto un poco más, q disfrutes este capie, bye**

**Kanna Urameshi**

**Deseo cumplido amiga xD. Kakashi y Narutin en este capie, espero q lo disfrutes .**

**L.I.T**

**Gracias x tu comentario en el hi5 y espero q este capie tmb te haya parecido interesante **

**Sakurass**

**Me gusta tu fic de Sasusaku nuestra historia ---, te felicito, escribes muy bien y espero q este capie tmb te haya gustado**

**Mery**

**Tienes razón amiga, pero es un universo alterno , Sasu está en mi poder-saca un látigo- muajajajajajajaja xD, espero q este capie te haya gustado**

**Matsurichan**

**Sip, Saku actúa como niña pequeña xq mentalmente lo es, estuvo encerrada su vida en una especie de 'torre' xq estaba ciega, es demasiado inocente, pero con Kakashi y Naruto a su lado seguramente cambiará muajajajajajajaja xD**

**Sakura Uchiha**

**Gracias x tu review y espero q este capie te haya gustado **

**Katsura-Chan Uchina**

**Me alegra q te guste q Sasu quiera a Saku, talvez le ponga algo de intriga a la cosa... Me surge una idea xD**

**Kanna Urameshi**

**Me agrada mucho que te haya gustado este fic y el de Fame, gracias x tu comentario y cuidate**

**GAASAITALEX234**

**Que disfrutes este capie y me alegra mucho q te haya gustado, el lemon de los miércoles te quedó excelente, espero q lo continues

* * *

**

**Bn sin nada más q decir me despido, trataré de actualizar este fic pronto y espero que les haya gustado este capie **

**

* * *

**

**DEJEN UN REVIEW**

* * *

**A los q no saben como dejarlo vayan a la parte inferior izquierda de la página ya aparece el boton de go, después les aparecerá una nueva ventana y el resto ya está simplemente hecho.**

**Abrazos, besos, pellizcos y coscorrones**

**Teph Uchiha**


	4. Secuestro

**Un Sueño Convertido En Realidad.

* * *

**

_**Desclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama, si Naruto fuera mío Sasuke ya hubiera restaurado su clan junto a Sakura …

* * *

**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Capítulo cuarto.**_

_**Secuestro**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**

Bostecé con fuerza mientras observaba pasar a la gente que caminaba como si nada ocurriera, que esos idiotas no entendían que sus cuellos estaban en peligro, no podían comprender que nosotros les estábamos salvando el cu... Ok, Sakura me ha dicho que no debo hablar como un camionero en medio del tráfico de la ciudad. En fin, espero que el dobe ya se encuentre cerca del objetivo, acomodé el intercomunicador en mi oído y traté de localizar al dobe por medio de mi chacra, era sospechoso que el idiota no se haya pronunciado en los últimos cinco minutos.

"-Naruto- gruñó la voz de Sakura con impaciencia- Dónde demonios estás?-"

"-Shhh, Sakura- murmuré en tono bajo para que solo ella me escuchara- Ese lenguaje no es digno de una señorita-"

En los últimos dos meses descubrí que me encantaba hacerle rabiar, sonreí cuando me dio un codazo en el estómago, le saqué la lengua en tono de burla y la estreché contra mi cuerpo en un abrazo juguetón. Sakura me fulminó con la mirada y finalmente me devolvió el abrazo, seguía siendo la misma criatura inocente de la cual me había enamorado; aunque tener cerca de Kakashi-sensei y al dobe no era bueno para ella, sobre todo la influencia de Hatake y su librito de color naranja, recuerdo la ocasión en la cual Naruto y yo logramos robarlo... Tenía imágenes un tanto 'creativas'

"-Ne, Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Dónde se metió Naruto?-"

"-Hn-"

"-Me encanta que seas tan comunicativo Sasu-chan-"

Le sonreí mordazmente mientras me separaba de ella y volvíamos a la vigilancia, era extraño estar vestidos como los humanos comunes, nuestros uniformes eran de color negro para poder confundirnos con las sombras, pero ahora nos veíamos 'normales', era casi irónico, un chico que tiene la habilidad de crear bolas de fuego y una chica que sueña con gente muerta, en fin, en las palabras de Kakashi 'Estábamos perdidos por los caminos de la vida'. Sakura y yo éramos el grupo B en esta misión, Kakashi-sensei junto a otra ANBU, que por cierto estaba condenadamente buena... Sakura me soltó un golpe con su fuerza monstruosa por quedarme babeando casi media hora, creo que la ANBU se llamaba Kurenai Yuuhi, tenía los ojos como mi Sharingan, pero sin poder; para resumirlo ellos eran el equipo A, el equipo C era el dobe y una chica de ojos color malva, era una Hyuuga. Los Hyuuga son un clan poseedor de una habilidad en común, el Byakuugan, es extraño, parece que todos los que han pertenecido a esa familia son o han pasado por las filas de Konohagakure, pero siempre mueren de una manera cruel... A los cadáveres les han extirpado los ojos.

"-Sakura-chan, seguramente está tratando de ligarse a la Hyuuga-"

"-¿Tu lo crees?- Sakura puso una especie de ojitos con forma de estrella- ¿Crees que se casen y tengan hijos?-"

"-Chibi dobes con ojos de Byakuugan no sé, Talvez por el lado de la Hyuuga sean monos, pero por Naruto tendrán cara de monos amaestrados-"

"-Su nombre es Hinata, es mi amiga-"

"-Amiga tuya... Espero que no sea una Yamanaka segunda-"

Saura simplemente cerró los ojos con resignación, ella sabía que detestaba por completo a esa mujer tan chillona e irritante, rubia, de ojos azules y de buen cuerpo, simplemente la chica más hueca que he conocido en mi existencia y supuestamente es amiga de Sakura; yo diría que espera la oportunidad par atravesarle un kunai por la garganta y proclamarme como su novio, simplemente la detesto. Nunca me ha gustado que esa chica llame 'frente amplia' a Sakura y ella se queda callada aceptando cada una de sus palabras como veredicto final, suerte que me tiene cerca para que yo _accidentalmente_ le haya cortado el cabello, haya quemado su ropa favorita, la haya tirado al lago en el campus de Tierra, haya saboteado el sistema de robots en su entrenamiento para que la exterminaran, haya cambiado sus bombas de humo por bombas apestosas para una misión... ¿No creen que todo fue accidental?.

"-Ino-chan y yo... - su voz sonó entrecortada- Ya no somos amigas-"

"-Yamanaka te hizo algo- dije en tono frío y me coloqué frente a Sakura rodeándola por la cintura- Si esa bruja te hizo algo te juro que el dobe y yo nos la cargamos-"

"-Iie Sasuke-kun, no te ensucies las manos con _esa_, solo quería ser mi amiga para estar cerca de ti-"

"-Entonces esa bruja estaba completamente loca, nunca me alejaría de ti por una cualquiera como ella-"

"-Sasuke-kun, por favor... No hables de ella de ese modo-"

"-¡Y en qué otro quieres que lo haga!- solté con rabia, Sakura siempre tenía esa costumbre, perdonaba a todo el mundo- Ne, está bien, el tiempo se encargará de cobrárselas a ella-"

Sakura me sonrió con dulzura y yo simplemente acaricié su nariz con la mía, en este tiempo ella había crecido mucho, ya no era una niña pequeña que debía ser encerrada por órdenes de la vieja, ahora era la mejor agente que conocía, superaba a Shizune por mucho y le faltaba poco para sobrepasar a Tsunade, me enorgullecía de ella a cada momento. Seguimos caminando por la amplia acera buscando a Naruto y a Hinata y al fin los vislumbramos, una vena seguramente muy grande apareció en mi frente y le estampé al dobe un golpe de primer nivel en su cabezota idiota.

"-Teme¿Qué demonios te sucede?-"

"-Que qué me sucede idiota- le gruñí de forma áspera- estamos en una misión por si lo olvidaste, debemos espera en nuestras posiciones hasta que Kakashi-sensei y Kurenai-sensei lo ordenen-"

"-Pero ni Inuzuuka y Aburame se encuentran en la posición que les asignaron-"

"-A esos idiotas les indicaron moverse hace media hora, el mismo tiempo que estamos esperando para que nos suelten la orden, pero gracias a que tu no estabas en tu posición nos pasaron por alto dobe-"

"-Teme...-"

"-Sa...sa su ke-s...san, fue mi culpa- pronunció la Hyuuga en tono nervioso- Yo le pedí a Naru... to-k.. kun que compráramos un helado, lo... sien... to-"

"-Olvídalo- gruñí volteando a ver a Sakura- Vamos, ya quiero acabar con esta misión estúpida-"

"-Hai-"

El equipo C volvió hacia su posición original al igual que nosotros, realmente esta misión era estúpida, tal vez tanto como la que realizamos cuando empezamos el entrenamiento con Kakashi; puedo recordarla de un modo casi literal, obtener tres mascadas y un cascabel ocultos a lo largo de la agencia; sin embargo no fue algo tal fácil, en cada punto nos esperaba una copia de sombras que creo Kakashi para que lucháramos contra ellas y el gloriosos resultado final fue: Naruto colgado de manos y piernas en una trampa, como si fuera un animal; Sakura sumergida en un extraño trance el cual incluía gemidos extraños de su parte y un sonrojo demasiado notorio en sus mejillas, recuerdo que pronunciaba mi nombre de cuando en cuando y yo... bueno, terminé siendo enterrado medio desnudo gracias a la velocidad de ese tipo y su control del chacra de tierra... Kakashi Hatake era el sujeto más extraño que conocí en mi existencia.

"-Sasuke-se escuchó finalmente por mi intercomunicador- Necesitamos que avancen diez metros en ángulo de 78º-"

"-Hai Kakashi-sensei-"

"-Por cierto, espero que hayas aprovechado el momento con Sakura-"

Me ruboricé al instante y observé como Sakura me miraba con curiosidad, me ojos se posaron en sus labios tratando de delinearlos con la mirada, lamí mis labios con anticipación. Cuando Sakura me pregunto si me ocurrí algo me puse rígido como una estaca y le dije la orden de Kakashi; obviamente omitiendo el último comentario de nuestro pervertido maestro, con que ese idiota nos había hecho esperar a propósito rogando que nosotros liberáramos nuestras más oscuras pasiones en medio de un parque infantil, ese tipo realmente tenía una mente retorcida.

"-¿Sasuke-kun, sucede algo?-"

"-Iie Sakura-chan, vamos, estamos cerca del punto-"

"-Demo, hay algo que no está bien, lo presiento-"

"-Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con la vieja-"

"-Sasuke-kun, es nuestra superiora, le debemos respeto-"

"-Vamos, es divertido picarle un poco-"

"-Sasu-chan, nunca cambiarás- suspiró derrotada- Sin embargo, hay algo que sigue sin gustarme-"

"-Adivino- murmuré con desgano-¿ Otra vez el sueño que involucra a dos chicos con rasgos de Sharingan tratando de luchar contra mí mientras trato de cargarme a Itachi?-"

"-No exactamente, pero me alegra tenerte cerca para no pasar nuevamente casi dieciséis años de ceguera permanente-"

"-Hn, no me hagas sentir culpable-"

"-Y no te culpo, Mi _tenshi_-"

"-No soy un ángel, a dura apenas y manejo el Fuuton-"

"-Pero si eres el ángel que me salvó-"

"-Si tú lo dices- suspiré fingiendo derrota- ¿Se supone que este es el punto?-"

"-Por lo que dijo el sensei, eso parece-"

"-Mantente atrás- gruñí suavemente- Ahora-"

"-¿Qué sucede?-"

"-Hay un chacra extraño en esta zona... parecido al de una serpiente acechando a su presa-"

"-¿Una serpiente?-"

Ambos juntamos nuestras espaldas cubriéndolas en posición de ataque, después de todos nuestros entrenamientos juntos nos habíamos convertido en un dúo casi invencible, Sakura comenzó a concentrar chacra en sus piernas para acabar con el enemigo que se aproximaba, estaba seguro que ese chacra lo había presentido antes, hace poco tiempo... En realidad lo reconocía como un extraño chacra que percibí hace dos meses, cuando conocimos a Hatake por primera vez, era como si ese chacra hubiera provocado el sabotaje de la sala de entrenamientos tiempo atrás. Entonces le cielo se nubló.

"-Un maestro de Katon digno del clan Uchiha- murmuró una voz afilada- Y una vidente de sueños, curiosas presas-"

Ante nuestros ojos se encontraba la criatura más horrible que ví en toda mi vida, era alto como una estatua, de sus ojos agudos parecía haber sido robada cualquier emoción, su piel'l pálida era casi enfermiza, el rostro lo tenía alargado y fino como el de una mujer pero sin dejar de ser hombre, cabello largo y deslucido, en conjunto con una larga lengua bífida, aquella criatura era una serpiente convertida en humano. Tomé la mano de Sakura la cual temblaba completamente aterrorizada, no la culpaba, ese hombre provocaría pesadillas hasta en los sueños del más valiente.

"-Sakura- le dije con suavidad- Mantente atrás-"

"-Pero Sasuke, ese hombre lo he visto en sueños... Te derrotará-"

"-No me importa si me derrota, solo quiero que tu estés bien, además yo no creo en visiones-"

"-Pero Sasuke...-"

"-Mantente atrás y no interfieras, si esto se pone feo ve por Kakashi y Naruto-"

"-Si esto se pone feo intervendré para ayudarte-"

"-Iie, busca ayuda, eres fuerte, pero algo en este tipo no me da buena espina-"

"-Par de tortolitos- dijo el hombre serpiente con burla- Estoy esperando-"

"-Mantente atrás Sakura- le repetí finalmente antes de enfrentarme a ese hombre- Hay cara de serpiente, nadie va a ser tu presa hoy-"

"-Justo lo que esperaba escuchar del hermano de Uchiha Itachi-"

"-Yo no tengo hermanos-"

"-Extraño, los hijos de Fugaku Uchiha eran dos-"

"-¿Conociste a mi padre?-"

"-Por su puesto, arrogante y déspota, siempre orgulloso de Itachi y olvidándote Sasuke-kun-"

"-Eso no es cierto- mentí deliberadamente no quería darle la razón a ese tipo- ¿Quién eres?-"

El hombre guardó silencio y se dirigí hacia mí con una descarga de chacra en las manos la cual golpeó por completo mi pecho. Me resentí del golpe e invoqué el Katon hacia en mi mano derecha lanzándole al cara de serpiente un puñetazo de fuego hacia la cara, sin embargo este lo esquivó. Di un salto hacia atrás esperando alejarme del próximo ataque de ese sujeto, sin embargo me interceptó en el aire con su larga lengua tomándome por el tobillo y me acercó hacia él sosteniéndole de cabeza.

"- Te pareces a Mikoto- murmuró el hombre tras haberme soltado- Hermoso y frágil-"

"-Mi madre no era débil-"

"-Dije frágil, no débil niño-"

Me fijé en Sakura quien se encontraba lista para saltar en batalla, le lancé una mirada fría la cual tuvo el efecto que esperaba, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el dobe y la Hyuuga, al menos ella ya estaría segura con ellos. Tomé un kunai del bolsillo de la chamarra que vestía y traté de lanzárselo desde el suelo pero lo interceptó y me sostuvo de nuevo en el aire con una de sus manos, Sonrió burlonamente y comenzó a balancearme como a un niño pequeño.

"-Detente idiota-"

"-Tienes mucha energía pequeño Sasuke-"

"-Suéltame-"

"-Iie, tu vendrás conmigo, te necesito para que comandes a Hebi-"

"-Yo no voy a ir contigo madito cara de serpiente-"

"-Acaso te lo he preguntado, Sasuke-kun?-"

Comencé a concentrar el chacra en mi pecho y lancé hacia ese hombre mi Katon en forma de un dragón de fuego el cual lo rodeo esperando consumirlo, sin embargo este se volvió humo en el aire sin siquiera acercársele a ese tipo. Sentí varias pisadas veloces viniendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos, solo tenía que distraerlo unos pocos segundos más hasta que llegara Sakura junto a los demás.

"-¿Por qué me escogiste a mí?-"

"-Porque Itachi no está disponible, Sasuke-kun-"

"-Serás ca...-"

El hombre pateó mi estómago mezclando el golpe con un chacra que no pude identificar, comencé a toser sangre antes de caer semi-inconsciente al suelo, y notar que los demás ya habían llegado para luchar contra el tipo con cara de serpiente, fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a volverse negro y noté como fui levantado del suelo con total facilidad, aunque por alguna razón conservaba en mi mente unas extrañas palabras.

'_-Deja ir a Sasuke-kun maldita bestia anormal-'

* * *

_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Conituará…**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**

_**Creo q me tardé en actualizar menos con este capie, se q esperaban ver como comenzaba el entrenamiento con Kakashi, pero quiero hacerlo como un capie es pecial sin q el narrador sea Sasuke, a propósito de esto el siguiente narrador será Sakura ya q a Sasuke lo ha secuestrado la serpiente más odiada x todos.

* * *

**_

_**Agradeciendo los reviews recibidos aquí les dejo la contestación**_

**MatsuriChan**

**Espero q este capie ye haya gustado , Kakashi ya hizo el intento de convertir a Sakura en fiel seguidora del Icha Icha a través de la visión que le dio en el entrenamiento xD, Lo de Tsunade fue cool de escribir, eso me recordó a una lejana escena de m vida , en fin que hayas disfrutado este capie nn.**

**Yuky-san02**

**Te agradezco mucho x tu review , sip, el Sasuke tierno es casi tan imposible q mola demasiado escrbirlo, q hayas disfrutado este capie.**

**Garrapata**

**Muchas gracias x tu review, tienes razón q viva el Sasusaku xD, que este capie tmb te haya gustado.**

**Sakurass**

**Con todo el dolor del alma Sasuke va cambiar su personalidad ****ligeramente**** gracias a la influencia del maldito de Orochijackson. Espero q este capie te haya gustado**

**Belem**

**Gracias x tu review xD, espero actualizar tmb más pronto, los ensayos y la prepa me están absorbiendo el tiempo libre -.- espero q este capie te guste .**

**Musa 555**

**Realmente gracias x tu review, lamento no haber puesto lo de Kakashi per quiero hacerlo como capie especial, conmemoración al capie cinco xD, como un bonus --, Oorchijacson hijo del maíz secuestro a Sasukecito ;;. Espero q este capie te haya gustado .**

**L.I.T**

**Lo de la novia tmb me gustó escribirlo , espero q este capie tmb te haya gustado.**

**Azaret-m.L**

**XD –Teph se imagina a Sasuke como fiera y a Sakura con un látigo tratando de domarlo- A q suena genial, ne?, sñe q este capie tampoco es precisamente largo, pero espero q lo hayas disfrutado, el siguiente será un poco más largo, al menos trataré de hacerlo más extenso .**

**DarkAsaKura**

**Me alegra saber q te gusta mi fic, sip el Sasuke con alas es genial ---, pero la ternura se nos acabó... X desgracia ...**

**Sakura 55**

**Gracias x tu review , me alegra saber q lo leerás hasta el final, q disfrutes este capie nn **

**Franchesk**

**Muchas gracias x tu revisión , Sai es algo así como el reemplazo de Sasuke en Shipuuden y Sai es el Sannin q quiere cargarse a Orochimaru, espero q hayas disfrutado este capie y tmb es un gusto conocerte, a verces a mi tmb se me va la onda, te comprendo amiga n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Me despido agradeciendo de nuevo por los reviews y advirtiendo que talvez me tarde un poco con el siguiente capie,calculo de cómo mínimo dos semanas, por eso traté de hacerlo este en el menor tiempo posible para compensarles un poco, espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capie contendrá un especial conmemorando cinco capítulos de este fic, y será nadarrado por... Que sea una sorpresa . Sin nada más que decir me despido.

* * *

**

_**DEJEN UN REVIEW

* * *

**_

**A los q no saben como dejarlo vayan a la parte inferior izquierda de la página ya aparece el boton de go, después les aparecerá una nueva ventana y el resto ya está simplemente hecho.**

**Abrazos, besos, pellizcos y coscorrones**

**Teph Uchiha**


End file.
